One Hour
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: So much could happen in an hour of detention. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon


**A/N **Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon hope you like this oneshot!

**One Hour**

"Idiot." I snarled as I glanced across the room to where Oliver was sitting on the teachers table.

First we're talking during class, set a warning for the two of us, next Oliver asks if I know the answer to a test we were taking, third Oliver threw a piece of paper from across the room to hit me and it hit the teacher instead an here we are, in detention. I don't get it, I shouldn't be in detention, he should.

I tapped my pencil on the table and sighed and slouched in my seat. I have an hour of detention. How fun!

"Let's play a game." Oliver said from across the room and I shook my head.

"We'll only get in trouble if we do." I told him and dropped my pencil to put my head down on the table. "Just do homework."

"Fine." Oliver said and heard him put his backpack on his table.

I closed my eyes and put my arms on the table an under my head as a pillow. There is nothing to do right now, and I'm so bored.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders with them being lightly rubbed. It sent chills down my spine and I instantly got up from my spot, only to collide with a head.

"Ouch." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I turned around to see Oliver rubbing his forehead and leaning against the table behind me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned and he shrugged.

"You looked tired, I thought you'd want a massage."

I sighed and leaned back into my seat and sunk into it. "You do understand that if we get in trouble for moving around or even talking while in detention, we'd probably get another day of detention?" I told him and he nodded.

"Do you realize that you're asking the detention king?" Oliver smirked and moved his head so that it was directly above my face. He looked down at me and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't stick your tongue at me." I pointed out and rose my hand to his face to flick his tongue.

I laughed as he brought his face back. "Ew, you touched my tongue." He scrunched his face and I laughed.

"What? I didn't know it was illegal." I joked and got up from my seat.

I went up in front of Oliver and poked him in the stomach. He groaned and hugged himself as he moved back into a desk.

"What was that for?" He asked and I laughed.

"Well, I wanted to see how tough the detention king was." I winked and turned around to walk up in front of the room.

I pulled out the teachers chair and sat on it. I looked up at him and notice him staring at me, waiting to see what I'd do and I shrugged, looking at the desk and opened a drawer. I started looking for something interesting but all I found was pencils, paper, and work. Mr. Farley is definitely a boring teacher.

I closed his drawer and stood up from the chair and sat down on the desk, where Oliver was sitting earlier. I crossed my legs and took the text book on his desk. I flipped through it and noticed it was just the teachers guide for the text book, so nothing interesting there. I was about to close the text book when I realized that there was a weird page stuck inside of it. I flipped to it and was shocked to see what it was.

"Wow, Mr. Farley… is gross." Oliver said, which he suddenly appeared in front of me.

I jumped and slammed the book shut. "Ew." I shook my head. I know teachers love their family, but teachers should leave naughty pictures of the misses in their hosue.

I gagged and Oliver laughed as he put his hands on my knees. I shook my head and leaned back, putting my hands on the table to support me.

"I bet you if you were their age, you'd do pictures like that with your husband." Oliver said and I gagged once again.

"Ew gosh, I'm not some nasty thirty-something year old lady who has to take pictures like that to keep their husband happy." I rolled my eyes.

Oliver moved his upper body over my knees, close to my body and smirked. He put his hand against my cheek and lightly tapped it.

"I don't think you can do anything, you're not really 'daring'." He told me and I gasped.

I moved my hand forward, pushing him back, and I jumped off the table. Oh no he didn't! I snapped my fingers and stared at him. Gosh, I hate it when he gets competitive with me. It makes me want to prove him wrong.

"Some friend you are." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, tell me one thing you know that I wouldn't do and I will do it." I told him and he nodded.

"Fine fine." He said and put a hand on my shoulder.

He leaned forward until his mouth was right by my ear. I could feel him breathing against my neck which slightly made me nervous about his closeness. It never bothered me before but now it did. He was going to tell me something probably stupid, scary and gross to do and I know I'd probably do it.

"I bet you wouldn't kiss me."

I froze. What the hell is Oliver trying to pull?

I pushed him back and shook my head. "You have to be joking."

He shrugged. "I knew you couldn't do anything like that." He said and I shook my head.

"No, I mean, why a kiss? You know I haven't kissed anyone yet…" I felt my face heat up and look to the ground.

"Well, its okay Lilly, you don't have to do it." Oliver said and leaned against the wall behind him.

I looked up and sighed. Maybe kissing him isn't a good idea, but maybe intimidating him would maybe let him drop the whole kissing thing. I told myself and nodded. I might as well do it, I can freak him out, but I just cant kiss him. I don't want to kiss someone I know I'm going to regret.

I walked toward him and put my hands on either side of him on the all. I gulped and looked up at him. We locked gazes and he smiled down at me.

"Little girl going to kiss me?" He asked.

I moved a hand up to his cheek and stroked it. "Maybe, maybe not." I moved closer until my hips pressed against his. I reached for his hand with my free hand and laced it with his. "We'll see."

Oliver stiffened as I moved my hand from his cheek to his neck, and put it on his chest. "Yeah…" He looked away and I smiled.

He has never been this close to a girl before, maybe a little bit more. I smirked. I don't mind being this close to a guy. I play football with the guys and I'm always close to guys, but it does feel a bit weird that I'm getting closer.

I moved my hand down to his abdomen. I hear that most guys are sensitive here so why not… I rubbed his abdomen and watched as Oliver blushed a deep color.

"So what-" Just then, oliver twisted his body, putting the hand that was laced to mine over my head and pinned me against the wall.

I gasped at what he done and found myself stuck between him and the wall. What?! How the heck did I let this happen? I was supposed to freak him out!

Oliver brought a hand to my cheek and with his finger, he traced it down to my jaw.

"You know, if you wanted to play games, you could've told me, but I wont change my mind about the kiss."

Oliver moved his face down and leaned his forehead against mine. We locked gazes once again and kept my face still. I was shocked, I didn't know he'd be able to do this, I never was stuck in a position like this with a guy or Oliver at all.

"I could teach you…" He whispered, only for the warmth of his breath to linger against my lips.

"But…" I started but he shushed me.

"It's simple." I could see his eyes slowly closing and I knew this was it.

My heart beat quickly and I bit my inner cheeks. I didn't know a day of detention could go like this, gosh why is Oliver trying to kiss me?

I slowly shut my eyes, but was interrupted by a loud bang from the door.

Oliver jumped back and there, we saw Mr. Farley staring at us, obviously not happy, but not alone, with Sarah as well! Gosh, this is not a good day.

"Right when I get back to release you from school, you two are making out!" His face turned red and I blushed, pushing Oliver even farther away from me.

"We didn-" Oliver started but Mr. Farley shouted at him.

"One hour, tomorrow the both of you.!" He said and with that, he walked to his desk. "Now take your stuff and leave. I need to go see my wife." He shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you Lilly."

I blushed and walked to my things and gathered it. I quickly got out, not waiting for Oliver and headed toward the front of the school to be picked up by my mom.

"Lilly! Wait!" I hear Oliver call behind me and I stopped in my tracks.

Awkard day, awkward day, awkward day. I chanted in my head over and over again, nothing helped though It was definitely an awkward day.

I looked behind me and Oliver ran toward me. When he caught up, he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry for back there, I was just playing around with you." He blushed and I blushed even harder.

"Yeah, yeah." I nodded, nothing like that was supposed to happen anyway. "Just don't let anyone find out about this…" I dropped my gaze and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I love you Lilly, but not like that." He laughed.

"Good, I wouldn't want anything weird to happen to our friendship." I told him and smiled. He understood.

"Okay, so tomorrow at detention, bring food and we'll play poker instead." Oliver laughed.

"Yup, I'll see you later." I told him and he waved.

"Bye." He said, but before leaving me, he kissed me on the cheek and ran the other opposite end of school.

I stood there and cupped my cheek.

Yep, that's what friends are for.

**A/N **Hope you liked this fic! Lol.


End file.
